


Just Run

by guineamania



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Match Up Month Day 3:<br/>Fandom: The Hobbit<br/>Prompt: The sky outside is a bloody red, and now and then another helicopter passes overhead. The sun must be shining, but it cannot be seen behind the rosy curtain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Run

The sky outside is a bloody red, and now and then another helicopter passes overhead. The sun must be shining, but it cannot be seen behind the rosy curtain. They were so close to the dragon’s cave now and nothing could stop them. It had been going on for months; two crime families warring over the city that Bilbo Baggins unfortunately called home. On one side was ‘the dragon’, Smaug, a supreme lord of crime that had the largest empire in the country and a massive horde. He had a massive information network that undoubtedly was including some of the helicopters hunting overhead. If they were seen then it was all over. 

The other side, Bilbo’s side, was an old crime family called the Oaakenshield’s. They used to own the city and surrounding area before Smaug brought his goons into the place. And they needed a thief small enough to sneak into Smaug’s lair and steal the man’s weapon supplies; then he will be defenceless when Thorin, leader of the Oakenshield’s, forces descend. That was the plan anyway, and that was what Bilbo Baggins was told when he old friend Gandalf begged a favour. Now he was a wanted man and the police were everywhere, watching, waiting. This was in no way a simple job like he was led to believe all those weeks ago. 

“We need to go,” Thorin hissed as the whirring of the helicopters dulled away as they proceeded in their hunt.   
“How on earth are we even supposed to get in?” Bilbo hissed angrily as he was carried away in the wave of short angry men.  
“You’re going in, not us,” Filli laughed and Bilbo’s heart sunk even further. His day was just getting worse and worse.


End file.
